


Выживший

by fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban), WN (W_N)



Category: Riddick (2013), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Gen, Implied Rebirth, Rebirth, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Выживший

Ваако идёт из последних сил. Он валится с ног от смертельной усталости. Песок забивает лёгкие, жгучее солнце стремительно нагревает броню. Он мог бы остаться последним выжившим некромонгером, единственным уцелевшим после решающего сражения, но даже он вынужден подчиниться стихии. Порывы ветра, горячего, жаркого уносят прочь прах его врагов, и он уверен, что станет следующим — одним из тех, кто сгорел дотла.

У смерти много прекрасных лиц. Ваако знает, что каждый шаг лишь приближает его к забвению, но он не хочет перерождаться — не здесь, не сейчас, не так. Он не готов покинуть привычный мир, и пусть его появление в нём — покрытая мраком тайна, но он не намерен сдаваться на волю судьбы.

Ваако совсем не помнит себя прежнего; возможно, его никогда и не было там, откуда приходят прочие некромонгеры; возможно, Ваако — тот самый, кто был здесь всегда. Возможно, весь мир — лишь его отражение, и, пока он ещё в состоянии сделать вдох, мир продолжает вращаться, и нет ничего невозможного.

На горизонте виднеются тёмное марево и необъятная бездна из тысячи звёзд. Ваако делает шаг к темноте, ещё один, и ещё… Палящее солнце уже расплавляет доспехи, но он продолжает идти. Он справится, он уцелеет, он станет единственным выжившим и встретится с миром заново — уже на другой стороне.


End file.
